Goku (Sebbetebbe Version 1)
. Abilities |-|Techniques= ;Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper A technique taught to Goku by Grandpa Gohan which employs one of three attack styles; either a closed-fist assault, a two-finger jabbing assault, or an open-palm thrust assault. It was Goku's signature attack early on during his childhood, soon afterwards being replaced with the Kamehameha. ;Kamehameha Goku's signature move since obtaining it. It unleashes a powerful and long-stretching blue energy blast from his cupped hands. Goku first learns the move as a kid after witnessing Master Roshi using it. It can be charged to compete with practically any enemy attack. Since mastering this technique, Goku has continued to improve on it and develop new variations of it. ;Kaio-ken Goku learns this technique after dying against Raditz while training under King Kai. While using it and any of its multipliers, Goku's various capacities and techniques are all proportionally increased. However, the strain of using too high a multiplier and/or for too long can be dangerous and greatly damage his body. As such, he ceased using it after his gaining Super Saiyan. While he can combine the two powers, Goku never tried this while alive as doing so could lead to near-certain death. Later however, with his Super Saiyan Blue, taking advantage of his divine form's superior energy control and more naturally calm-mindedness, he was able to use this technique more regularly. ;Spirit Bomb Easily Goku's most powerful techniques and arguably the strongest in the series, it allows Goku to channel ki from all sources of life that he can detect and focus it all into a single energy ball. It was taught to him by King Kai during his training for the upcoming battle against Vegeta and Nappa. Over time, Goku continually learned to expand the range of which he could gather energy, thereby increasing both the size and power of the Spirit Bomb. He reserves this technique as a last-ditch effort for only the most powerful of foes. ;Instant Transmission Goku learns this technique on the Planet Yardrat after his battle with Frieza. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. Noticeably in Yo Son Goku, he seemingly improved on the technique as transports to the radish field without sensing anyone, possibly because he had accurate enough knowledge of where it is. ;Dragon Fist A technique that generates a giant gold serpentine-dragon from Goku’s charging body and extended fist that will attack and ensnare the target before erupting in a large exploding. While never seen in the original manga, Goku uses this technique in Wrath of the Dragon to defeat Hirudegarn. He also uses this in Dragon Ball GT. ;Evil Containment Wave A technique learned from Master Roshi to battle Goku Black and Future Zamasu. It binds a target in a swirling stream of green energy before being guided into a container. It also requires a special tag to properly complete the sealing. While normally life-threatening to use, Goku's immense power lets him use this multiple times without even remotely exhausting any of his strength. The benefit of the technique is to defeat enemies they cannot or will not kill. ;Hakai In the manga, Goku learned to perform the Hakai technique after having seen the God of Destruction Beerus use it. Due to not having the proper training nor might, Goku requires to put all of his [[Perfected Super Saiyan Blue|divine ki]] into his hand and release it at once, making it a one-time use attack which will leave him drained. Goku's usage is also not as effective as a God of Destruction's, requiring him more time to complete and his constant focus. This allowed Fused Zamasu to use Future Mai as a shield, preventing Goku from completing the attack. ;Ultra Instinct Ultra Instinct}} The art of automatic self-movement, Goku began learning this from Whis. During the Tournament of Power, Goku unlocked a special state, enabling him to put to usage this skill. While very crude at first and only able to apply it defensively, he ultimately learned to complete this power to defend and attack simultaneously with optimum efficiency. With this power, he is able to instinctively and instantly react to any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. However, Goku usage of this ability is only unlocked subconsciously during dire situations. |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough blutz waves, usually from looking at a full moon, while still having his tail, though not of his choosing. As a Great Ape, Goku's dormant Saiyan traits re-emerge and he becomes feral and violent. His power and senses increases 10 fold and is able to generate powerful mouth blasts.